


Paperwork

by fuxxinsomnia



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxxinsomnia/pseuds/fuxxinsomnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Integra Hellsing accepted the vampire Rip Van Winkle into Hellsing, and Rip Van Winkle accepted her into bed, little did they know Walter has been working for Millennium and plans to cut their time short. (bad summary is bad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first chapter when I was around 13, so please excuse the "XD random" kind of opening to it...

Integra sat at her desk with the rare thing called "free time" when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in" she said sounding bored.  
Walter walked in accompanied by Alucard and Seras.  
Alucard spoke first.  
"Master... we got bored with our usual attire... what do you think?"  
She looked up from her oh-so-interesting desk and practically fell over at what she saw, Walter who was in his mid 60's was in orange high heeled shoes and a green lacey dress with blue trim, Alucard who was god knows how old, was wearing a so tight you can see through it shirt that said "real men wear pink" and to her delight/horror a denim mini skirt, and Seras who was just 19 was in a black Batman suit.  
"I... um... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT!?" she exploded.  
Alucard winced.  
"Well... you see Master I like to feel pretty"  
She blinked. What the hell... him wanting to feel pretty. She shrugged off the disturbing image that followed that thought.  
She stood.  
"If you are going to dress like that then I should be allowed to do something out of character" she began walking toward the door. All at once they asked.  
"What are you going to do?"  
She turned to look at them.  
"I am taking the day off. Now you all have no reason to bother me" she laughed then left to her room leaving thm in her office. Seras looked at Alucard.  
"Master can she actually do that?"  
Alucard blinked.  
"I don't know..."

Integra opened the door to find Rip Van Winkle sitting on her bed. Rip saw Integra and got up to go when Integra stopped her. Rip had only been at Hellsing for 9 months but Integra had grown fond of her.  
"Actually Rip I was hoping to find you here."  
Rip reclaimed her seat and Integra removed her suit jacket.  
"Vhy did you vish to find mir here?"  
Integra sat beside her. Rip shifted uncomfortably.  
"Because you intrigue me." she said as she began to undo her tie.  
"Und vhy do I intrigue you?"  
"I'm not really sure you just do."  
Rip laid back on the bed.  
Integra looked at her.  
"You know you don't need to dress like that anymore, we can give you new clothing."  
Rip looked up at the ceiling.  
"I actually kind of like this suit."  
Integra nodded then spoke again.  
"I've been meaning to ask but... are you cold?"  
Rip sighed.  
"I'm alvays cold. Most undead are."  
Integra leaned back and hugged her. Rip shivered at the sudden feel of heat. It was against everything she stood for but she really did like Rip Van. She let her go and undid her blouse, then leaned over and removed Rips tie and suit coat. Again she hugged her and Rip gasped as she felt Integras' warm skin.  
"This ist not right Integra."  
Integra shook her head.  
"No. It feels right."  
She tilted her head forward and kissed her. Rip was stunned as she started to feel Integras passion, and without a thought began to kiss her back. Then Integra withdrew and Rip felt her body begin to warm up. Integra kissed her again and Rip Van felt Integras tongue invade her mouth. When at last the kiss ended Rip felt sleep beginning to claim her. Integra held her close and whispered.  
"Sleep well Rip."  
She fell asleep clinging to Integra like a child.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra has some issues to work out.

Integra Hellsing wondered the halls aimlessly, mind wondering as she observed the stone of the manors basement. It was oddly empty in the whole of the building, most of the staff were on holiday and the emptiness made her mind race with contemplation. She had undressed the former Nazi. Not only that but she had spoken to her like a lover. She shook her head.  
"I really must be losing my mind" She spoke out loud before another voice made her blood freeze.  
"Losing your mind? You work with the undead my lady so I wouldn't be surprised." The voice of Walter came from behind her.  
Her whole body turned as she stared at him with obvious shock in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to startle you"  
"No Walter it's fine. I was just lost in thought."  
The old butler nodded as he slowly walked towards her.  
"If you'll pardon my opinion sir, I really think you should pay the Huntress a visit."  
Integra's expression dropped, she had avoided the vampire for almost two months.  
"What makes you think that?"  
He shrugged.  
"I wasn't born yesterday my lady, I know a fancy when I see one." He smiled politely and as he turned announced that her evening tea was in her office.

The walk to her office had taken its toll on her mind, she had thought over what Walter had said to her and decided that she should entertain the idea, that maybe in seeing the women she could get over this silliness. But when she opened the door to find Rip Van Winkle she knew that wouldn't be the case, something easy to ignore wouldn't just stop her heart mid beat. Biting her lip she went to the large desk, nervously sitting at it and grabbing her tea. She sipped it shakily until the Huntress's harsh cough broke the silence.  
"I haff a field report Sir Hellsing" The vampires voice had an icy tone to it as she slid a file over the desk.   
Integra reached for the files and flipped through them, all was in order. Lifting her gaze from the paper she looked at the pale woman, now almost to the door.  
"Rip" Her voice came out as a shaken whisper that stopped the Huntress at the door.  
Slowly the raven haired woman grabbed the door knob.  
"Good day Sir" The words hung heavy in the air as she slipped out of the spacious office, leaving a lost looking vampire slayer.  
Rummaging through a drawer Integra quickly found and lit a cigar, taking a deep drag before snuffing it out in the ash tray. One thought circulated within her head. Why? Did she imagine that night? All the feelings? No that couldn't be. Standing she straightened her cravat. She was going to find out. Stepping into the hallway her legs felt heavy and forced, but she continued on, down the hall, down the stairs, passed the main floor, the barracks, the storage, until finally she faced the basements heavy steel door. Extending a hand she grasped the handle, only to find it locked. She swore under her breath as her eyes found a ventilation grate.   
"I suppose I have no choice." She softly spoke as she removed the grate, which seemed much less spacious now as opposed to when she hid from her uncle.  
Crawling into the metal tunnel she sled along, feeling the air become colder as she progressed. As she pulled herself along a loose screw caught her sleeve and ripped it at the shoulder, adding to her displeasure. Finally, after what felt like an eternity she found the exit, she quickly pushed the grate over and slid out, feet landing on the cold stone floor. Taking a moment to stretch she took a deep breath, this was it. All of that effort for this. Exhaling she stepped forward, walking to the last door before the stairs to Alucard's domain, and knocked, the sound echoing in the hall. After several dragging seconds the door slid open, the Huntress standing in the doorway.  
"Can we talk?"She had hoped that her voice would be steady and she cursed herself mentally for its waver.  
The vampire turned from the door, leaving it open and walked to the other side of the room.  
"Sure. Vhy the hell not? You don't talk to me for two months but now you vant to talk. Now zat it's convenient for you." Each word was sharp and enough to make the Hellsing cringe.  
Integra shuddered and took a step forward, closing the door behind her.  
"Rip" Her voice was low and soft as she reached for the vampires shoulder.  
Upon contact Rip Van Winkle turned, eyes flashing a dangerous look.  
"I am not a pet for your convenience!" Her voice was startlingly loud as she practically screamed at the blond.  
Integra put up her hands defensively.  
"That's not it! I was-" The Huntress cut her off.  
"Too busy vith vork? Busy ignoring me? Pretending zat nothing"  
"Shut the hell up and listen you blood sucking leech!" Integra's voice regained its authority as she slapped the vampire.  
Stunned by the hit the Huntress stared, eyes wide.  
"I was afraid! Did you ever think of that?" She looked away from the vampire after she'd said it.  
She stared at the floor until a cold hand cupped her cheek, bringing her to look at the dead woman.  
"Afraid of vhat?" She lowered her voice to a whisper.  
"Feeling" the Hellsing spoke almost inaudibly.  
Rip lowered her forehead onto Integra's, noses touching.  
"Vhy didn't you say anything?" She moved her face closer until their lips lightly touched.  
"I don't really know" she placed a hand on Rip's thin waist, the closeness was making her head swim.  
A shiver ran down Integra's spine as the Huntress ran a hand over her back.  
"Promise me zat ve'll still talk after zis"  
Integra nodded and brought her lips to touch Rip's, the two interlocking into a passionate tangle, the vampires hands grasping at Sir Hellsing's jacket, fingers finding the tear from earlier. The vampire pulled back and stared questioningly at the torn sleeve. Integra shrugged.  
“It got caught on some protrusion on my way here.” Her voice was low an throaty, begging for the Huntress to bring back her lips.  
Closing the space between them again Integra began unbuttoning Rip’s jacket, the Huntress lifting her hands to mirror the process, stripping both the women of their coats. Placing her hands on Integra’s shapely hips the Huntress smiled, hands pulling the stoic woman closer, their bodies touching.  
“If you vant me to stop just say it.” Need dripped from her words, her head dipping closer until their lips met once more.  
Kissing for what felt like ages the two worked on the buttons of each others shirts, skin slowly becoming exposed as they frenzied. They quickly removed their respective shirts and parted lips, eyeing each other pleasantly. Integra’s eyes traced the Huntress’s figure with intrigue, last time she hadn’t taken the time to admire the soft looking skin, she felt a smile creep onto her lips as she noticed the faint dusting of freckles, something that spoke of time once spent in the sun. Bringing a hand up Integra stroked the bare skin, feeling the vampire shudder beneath her touch. A fire ran through the humans veins and she removed the vampires glasses, placing them on what she assumed was the night stand. She moved behind the Huntress and began to move her hands up the vampires exposed skin, her thin fingers sliding up into Rip Van’s bra and kneading the soft skin of her small breasts. As the hands continued their ravage Rip moaned softly, arching back into Integra. Rip moved her arms back and grabbed Integra’s legs, pulling her closer, and turned around, putting her own hands on Integra’s supple skin. Sir Hellsing leaned forward into the vampire.  
“Can we make this last forever?” She rasped.  
Rip Van Winkle nodded.


	3. Betrayal

_Long fingers tracing paths over soft skin. Jagged teeth softly grinding over flesh. Bodies pressing against each other in a passionate tangle._

“Master?”  
Integra snapped out of her lusty daze and looked over the two vampires before her, hoping to God that her thoughts weren’t showing on her face.  
“Yes Seras?” she spoke sternly, voice firm and unwavering as she reaffirmed her position.  
“We successfully despatched the vampire and her ghouls” the police girl replied nervously, the stern tone obviously catching her off guard.  
“Nothing more than trash” Alucard chipped in.  
Sighing deeply Integra stood.  
“Very good, you’ve both done well. Go retrieve some blood from the kitchen Seras, you’re looking pale.” Keeping up her appearance she moved around the vampires “Now if you’ll excuse me” she pulled open one of the heavy wood doors to the hallway. As she moved to take her first step Seras' voice came from behind her.  
"Um, Sir, can I talk to you for a minute? I just have a question."  
A deep sigh slid from Integra's lips and she turned, returning to her office, where Alucard no longer was.  
"What can I do for you?" She tried to keep her voice level, but her frustration was still boiling beneath the surface, she wasn't a fan of being late, even if it was for work reasons.  
"Well Sir, Walter was making a suggestion, that maybe, since I actually go out still, that I request a payroll of half blood and half money." She stuttered as if afraid of offending the stoic woman.   
Integra raised an eyebrow at the vampire.  
"I see no problem with that, I'll just have to change your contract." The Hellsing moved to her desk, sliding open the lower drawer on the right.  
She sifted through the contents until she produced a small stack of papers. Placing them on the desk she scratched out something on it and wrote underneath it. Grabbing the papers again she stood and stepped around the table.  
"I just need you to sign again on the bottom." She walked towards the vampire.  
Just as she was about to hand the forms over her left foot caught her right and she fell forward, colliding awkwardly with the shorter woman and dropping them both to the floor. Integra planted her hands on the ground and looked at Seras in shock.  
"Christ, I am so very sorry" the Hellsing stared down at the vampire, blushing lightly in embarrassment.  
Just as she went to push herself up the door creaked opened, Rip Van Winkle staring at the scene with confusion before speedily strolling in, closing the door behind her. Quickly scrambling to her feet and pulling up Seras with her Integra thrust the forms into the nosferatu's arms.  
"Bring those back tomorrow." She promptly escorted her to the door. "Goodnight."  
Silence followed.  
Integra turned slowly, face still coloured by embarrassment, and looked at the raven haired woman.  
"So" the vampire paused " Zat's vhat you spend your nights doing? My tits aren't enough for you zese days?"   
Stiffening Sir Hellsing shook her head.  
"N-no, I-we-she's, no, too big." Tripping over her words Integra raised her arms in a peace gesture, blush worsening.   
Gracefully approaching the Hellsing Rip hugged her, placing her face in the crook of the blonds neck.  
"I'm kidding." The vampire purred before running her hands up Integra's sides. "But I haff to admit, I am a bit jealous." She groped Integra's breasts.  
Exhaling sharply the human felt behind her, fingers tangling in the folds of the undead's pants. Squeezing softly Rip smiled, the subtle reactions pleasing her. Turning around Integra leaned into Rip, eyes heavily lidded with lust, and kissed her, lips locking briefly before she took the vampires tie in her hand.   
"If we're going to do this then it's going to be in a proper room with a proper door." She maintained her commanding tone as she pulled Rip out into the hall.

The two separated for the sake of appearance as they walked down the manor's long hallway, giving each other lusty stares every few seconds. Agonising minutes passed until finally they were face to face against the wood of Integra's door, hands fumbling for the handle and each other. Rip's hand found the brass handle and turned it, pushing the other woman in while still kissing her. They parted and Integra locked the door, the vampire working on the stoic woman's cravat. Sir Hellsing purred and arched her back, purposefully grinding her ass against the vampire, Rip leaned forward and lightly ran her fangs over Integra's neck. Removing Integra's tie Rip's fingers quickly went to work on the blouses buttons, effortlessly undoing them and exposing the blonds tanned skin.  
"You're beautiful" Rip lead her lover to the bed and straddled her.  
Almost instantly Integra blushed and put her hands on the ex Nazi's waist. Purring Rip grabbed Integra's face and kissed her deeply, the kiss quickly turning into a battle between their tongues, throaty moans ebbing from both woman. 

Walter stood, ear to the wooden door and a slight frown etched on his features. _What are you doing Rip? She's right where you want her so why haven't you killed her?_ He cupped his hands around his ear, attempting to listen to the hushed voices beyond the door.   
"I mean it Integra. That was amazing" he heard the Huntress speak in a low tone.  
Raising an eyebrow he listened closer, Integra's voice now coming through the door.  
"It was everything that the movies say." The head of the family sounded breathless and Walter was beginning to grasp the context of the conversation.  
As it hit home he scowled. The butler was hoping that the vampire would do her job but clearly he would have to instead. _Stupid woman, why on earth would the Major send her? Regardless, doing this will put me one step closer to defeating Alucard._ Stepping back from the door he readied his wires and braced himself to kick in the door. 

Integra softly kissed the vampire beside her, breaths finally becoming steady after their vigorous activities. Nuzzling her shoulder Rip took in the woman's scent and smiled, how could she have ever have become involved with such a beautiful woman? How could a lowlife Nazi like herself ever please such a steely maiden? She knew the answer, The Major had sent her, she was supposed to gain Integra Hellsing's trust and kill her discreetly. It had seemed like an easy task, up until the first time she met the woman face to face. If she had a heart it would have stopped at the sight of Miss Hellsing. She had no intention of killing her now. The Huntress almost dazed off in the blonds arms until a feeling of unease fell over her. The feeling grew and her eyes fell on the door, catching the shadow of a figure behind it.  
"Integra, we need to get dressed" she whispered in the humans ear to avoid being heard by their eavesdropper.  
Integra nodded, not questioning Rip's warning gaze, and stood quietly, redressing herself to a state of decency. The vampire quickly did the same and grabbed her rifle from the wall.


	4. Conflict

Integra slinked to the back of her room, pulling a small pistol from one of her blazers pockets. Turning off the safety she raised it, aiming carefully at the wooden door. Her blurred vision told her that Rip Van Winkle was backing towards her, gun in hand and ready for action. Moving all the way to where Integra stood Rip wrapped her free arm around the Hellsing family head.   
"Hold on tight Leibe." The Huntress whispered into Sir Integra's ear.  
Holding both their guns at the ready they waited, both completely focused on the door, able to notice when the knob finally began to turn.

Walter slowly turned the knob, soundlessly, absolutely positive that the two wouldn't notice in their distracted haze. Quickly he pushed the door in, ready to easily kill Sir Hellsing and her bed toy vampire. Looking forward he registered the flash of gunfire, his lips stretching into a hard frown as he realized the cause. Rip Van Winkle had fired. Yelling out he darted back, narrowly dodging the magic bullet, readying his wires for its next pass. Hands at the ready he watched the blue flash jerk in his direction and let loose the strings, using speed and precision to slice the bullet in two before impact. Smiling once more he stepped forward, taking note of the Huntress reloading.   
"It's over you two! Prepare to die!" He waved the wires lightly in front of himself, making a small show of himself before finishing his task. 

Integra frowned hard, gun at the ready, and fired, all remorse for the situation replaced with the hate of betrayal. Firing several times she watched, anger boiling further as each bullet was effortlessly dispatched by the butler's wires. She waited for him to take a step before she fired the final two, hoping that the distraction would give Rip enough time to finish reloading. The bullets once more hit the barrier and were reduced to small chunks.   
"Step back." Rip's voice growled in Sir Hellsing's ear.  
Looking at the vampire Integra stepped back into the wall, watching as the Huntress lept forward, gun in hand. Wires flew at the vampire, being dodged narrowly as she closed the space between her and Walter. Landing only six feet away she fired, the bullet darting out and to the left, through the wall. Walter laughed and lunged forward, fist colliding with the vampires face. His grin quickly fell as his fingers were replaced with a spurting of red. Spitting the fingers out Rip lifted her musket like a bat, and swung, nailing Walter in the chest and throwing him off balance, his old body beginning to wear out.  
"Shit!" He spat, bringing up his other arm for a hit.   
Before his hand could form a fist Rip's bullet came crashing through the wall, quickly severing the limb from its host. Walter staggered back, blood pouring from the wounds as his body began to degrade, he had a sinking feeling that perhaps he would not win this fight. Once more the musket collided with his face, bone crunching underneath the polished wood as Rip let loose a feral screech.

Integra slumped back against the wall as she watched Rip's musket crash into her former butler's skull, the flesh bending inwards around the handle. Bone and gore replaced the familiar face quickly and Integra steadied herself, reloading her gun as she walked forward. Once she reached the body she looked down at it coldly.   
"Fuck you" She whispered as she fired a blessed bullet straight into his heart.


End file.
